


Try to blackmail me, if you dare

by evilnesquik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, famous au, porn world au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik
Summary: Luhan's job is sleeping with celebrities and filming the whole thing to ask them for money. Minseok is his last prey.





	

Not a lot of people knew Luhan's face. However, many people knew his dick.  
  
You could say he had a famous dick, which was the protagonist of many famous porn movies.  
  
Once he was done with high school, Luhan found himself with many mediocre grades and no will to study any further. It had been very hard for him to find a job without a degree and even more so since he was as lazy as a sloth. He got fired form a few jobs and he resigned from a few more. He was not born for a normal employment.  
  
One day he decided he had to invent a whole new business.  
  
The first time he slept with a celebrity and then asked for money not to release a hot video, he almost felt bad for it, but all the remorse was gone as soon as his bank account changed from -256,24 won to an amount which made his head spin.  
  
Luhan's preys were always beautiful actresses or hot models. Usually they had no problem to pay for the only existent copy of their porn video, but sometimes they didn't surrender. However, it was not a problem for Luhan who could still earn a lot of money from selling the video. A few of them tried to sue him but he was ready for that eventuality and it was not hard for him to disappear for a few months. A few others paid him greatly because apparently he had been one of the best fuck of their life. He felt a little bit like a prostitute, but he tried not to think about it.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The Black Pearl was Luhan’s favorite club. Not only it was dark enough to make people feel at ease whatever they wanted to do, but also there were enough private rooms to be the favorite club of many celebrities too. The cherry on top was that his best friend Yixing worked there as bartender and let him enter without paying.  
  
That night Luhan didn’t feel like looking for a new prey; he was just sitting at the bar, chatting with Yixing when the other didn’t have any client. However, his eyes were going back and forth from the door: maybe he could choose a target for another day.  
  
Suddenly a small group of people entered into the room and it was like even the music stopped for a second. Everyone’s attention was on the small man at the head of the group.  
  
Kim Minseok was not a normal actor or a simple singer. He was the gem and treasure of the whole nation. He was able to make the country melt with just a stare. He had this aura around him, which could enchant everyone, and Luhan was not different.  
  
Yixing was speaking, but the Chinese man wasn’t listening. His focus was just on Minseok. Maybe this night after all, was the right night for starting a new “project”.  
  
The small group headed to one of the private room and Luhan’s mind was working on how to reach his goal.  
  
Luckily, it wasn’t even that hard to get closer to the entertainer. Yixing and his colleagues kept carrying champagne bottles to the room and soon enough Minseok and his friends were spotted on the floor. All of them looked very tipsy and Luhan thought it was weird that not even a bodyguard was in sight. Maybe this night was his night after all and all the available luck of his life was concentrated during those few hours.  
  
Luhan started dancing far away from Minseok, just looking at the star from time to time.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed that all of the people were going closer and closer to Minseok, like they wanted to be as near him as possible (and it was understandable). His friends were trying to create a barrier around him, but the crowd soon was too big and energetic to be kept away.  
  
After years and years of concerts, one of Luhan talents was to overpass crowds and queues and this was the right moment for using that ability. With a lot of effort and difficulty, he entered into the mass and all of the people were pushing so much towards the entertainer that he used their own force to be pushed more and more forward.  
  
When he was close enough, he reached for Minseok and pulled his hair (it was not the best way to introduce himself, but he really needed to attract his attention). A nod of Luhan’s head was enough to make the celebrity understand that he wanted to take him away from that mess.  
  
Minseok reached for Luhan and the Chinese man tighten his hand around the other’s one and started to run, as the crowd closed on himself behind them.  
  
Luhan ran towards the back door dragging the singer with him, moving away all the obstacles he found in front of him (mostly persons) without any care.  
  
As soon as the cold hair hit their face, Luhan felt Minseok slowing down, but he didn’t stop nor he decelerated until they had crossed the road. Once they were on the other sidewalk, Luhan paused, his hand never leaving Minseok’s one, and he stopped the first cab he saw, pushing the entertainer and himself inside.  
  
Minseok looked a lot less drunk now and there was a shadow of concern on his face. He was hesitant in giving his address to the taxi driver and he kept tuning to see if some of those idiots from inside the club were after them.  
  
Luhan smiled at him trying to look as reassuring as he could be and gave the driver his address, then he turned to the other “You can spend a few hours at me, until you are sure those crazy people are not following you. Don’t worry, I have no bad intentions. I’m one of your fans actually and I just want to help you. This meeting already feel like a dream to me”  
  
It was evident that the entertainer wasn’t totally convinced, but the car was moving fast in the almost desert night streets and after a few minutes the taxi stopped in front of a modern condominium. Luhan paid and got out the car with a reluctant Minseok on tow.  
  
  
While opening the door Luhan added, “You can send your friends my address. So they know that I’m not kidnapping you and where they can find you” He was trying to make the other relax; he was a predator, which cared about his preys after all. He was not going to do anything the other didn’t want too. He hoped Minseok would fall into his arms just like everyone else, but otherwise he was not going to force him. Consent was something he was never going to give up, despite his job.  
  
Luhan’s apartment was an important part of his profession too. There wasn’t a lot of furniture inside and everything was black and white. He turned on a lamp, which started to emanate a soft light and then moved near the leather sofa.  
  
Luhan patted a spot on the couch and shyly Minseok sat down.  
  
“Do you want a beer?”  
  
The guest shook his head, but since he didn’t seem convinced, Luhan went into the kitchen and when he comeback he was holding two cans. Minseok accepted the beverage without any comment and Luhan sat down next to him. He put his elbow on the headrest and let his head rest on his hand. He took a long sip of beer and he knew that Minseok’s eyes were set on him. Probably the man was wondering if he was harmful or maybe a psycho and if he needed to run away as soon as he could.  
  
Luhan put his can on the floor and looked up, fixing his eyes on the other’s ones.  
  
Someone with Minseok’s job should have been used at people watching him, but the way Luhan was focusing on him was something entirely different from the stares he was used at. Luhan was staring into his soul. The Chinese man licked his lips and Minseok felt the room’s temperature increasing way too quickly.  
  
Luhan smirked. Everything was going according to the plan.  
  
  
Luhan had never slept with a man before (if you didn’t count those two times when he and Yixing were drunk, but those weren’t important because they could barely remember them). Being with an another male, being with Minseok was different from being with a girl. His body was just as soft and his skin was even more perfect than a woman’s one but where girls were all skin and bones, Minseok had rock hard muscles and Luhan soon discovered he loved to lick them.  
  
Minseok liked to play, to let Luhan have control just to take it back and it was terribly exciting also for the younger man. Everything felt like a dream in the gloom and suddenly it was not just a job anymore.  
Luhan was so focused on Minseok that he almost forgot to turn on the camera. Almost.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Luhan smiled as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn’t really know how, but after that one night he found Minseok’s number into his phone and since then they had exchanging messages. The entertainer was actually pretty down heart and it was easy to talk to him. It was almost weird that a busy person like him could spend so much time at the phone, but probably he just needed someone “normal” to talk to. Luhan cooed at the cute picture the other sent him (cats were his soft point and Minseok loved to send him pictures of animals).  
  
Once he replied and put away his phone, he sighed. He liked to talk with the singer but he knew it was not the best idea. Sooner or later he was going to ask him for money not to reveal their sex tape and it was going so much harder if he kept growing fonder of him. The idea of giving up the plan never touched his mind. He needed the money and this was going to be his shot. He could not waste the opportunity.  
  
  
One day, out of the blue, Minseok asked him to meet in a small coffee downtown and Luhan agreed immediately. They had not met after that night.  
  
Without thinking about it, he moved the incriminatory video into his phone. This was the best chance to procced with the next step. He didn’t have enough time to think about what he was going to do and he hoped it was going to make it easier. Minseok was a nice person and in another life they could have been friends, or even lovers, but in this life Luhan was struggling to survive and he needed to crush Minseok’s heart. Even if he didn’t want to.  
  
  
Luhan took is phone from the pocket and put it on the table. He opened his mouth to speak but Minseok was faster. The older man smiled shyly, showing just a few millimeters of his pink gummy “Choose everything you want from the menu. My threat”  
  
Immediately, Luhan closed his mouth.  
  
Suddenly, another thought made his way into his mind. Maybe asking Minseok for money wasn't the best strategy, maybe there was a way to earn even more from him. He had never become friends with one of his prey, but with Minseok everything was different and he knew it since the moment he spotted the other on Black Pearl’s door. He felt that having the entertainer as friend could pay very well. He was sure that he could have fancy dinner and nice clothes if he kept seeing him. And he wasn't even thinking about all the celebrities the other could introduce him to and all the money he could extort to them.  
  
Minseok could become his personal atm.  
  
  
  
Luhan smiled as sweetly as he could and put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
“I'll take a café mocha and a small Sacher cake” Of course, not so accidentally they were the most expensive things on the menu.  
  
Minseok smiled and Luhan knew he made the right choice.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sometimes there were period when even Luhan didn't have anyone who warmed his bed, and this was one of those periods.  
  
After meeting Minseok he didn't feel like starting a new job and additionally, in the club no one caught his attention. If he had to be honest with himself, Minseok had been a great fuck and it was hard to find someone on his level.  
So he found himself alone and horny on a Friday night.  
  
He thought about asking Minseok to come for a friendly fuck, but the other told him he was attending a TV show as guest.  
  
Maybe he could enjoy Minseok's sexiness even without the man himself. He hit his forehead for being stupid and not thinking about it sooner.  
  
He had a small strongbox where he kept the most precious stuff he owned and of course, Minseok’s sex tape was there too.  
  
He put the pendrive in the tv and selected the video. Immediately the screen was filled by the imagines of him with the Korean man.  
  
_He and Minseok were kissing aggressively and with a lot of passion. It was evident that both of them were dying to take off their clothes, since their bulges were evident even from the video. Luhan stopped the kiss and with a swift moment removed his t-shirt and his pants together with the underwear. Meanwhile, the other had taken of only his shirt, so immediately Luhan crawled near him to help with the jeans, leaving both of them completely naked._  
  
They stood for a few seconds on their knees, facing each other, then Luhan started moving closer and closer until their bodies were pressed against each other and with a motion, he put the other on all four.  
The Chinese man licked his lips, observing the beautiful guy in front of him and then proceeded to take place behind him.  
  
Probably Minseok was expecting a finger and he melted into the other’s arms, as soon as his partner started using his tongue on his ass.   
  
  
Luhan was watching this entire scene with a hard rock dick in his hands. He wanted to come at the same time as the two protagonist of the video come, but he wasn’t sure he could resist for so long. God, now he knew why porn industry had never faced a crisis.  
This video was his best job, his masterpiece.  
  
  
Luhan wasn’t even watching the video anymore, too focused on his own pleasure, but with the corner of his eyes, he noticed a weird thing. Suddenly, the Minseok on the screen stopped moving and fixed his eyes directly on the camera, then he smiled a smile different from his usual cute innocent one, like he knew an important secret that was a mystery for everyone else. He had never been sexier.  
Luhan put the video back to observe the scene again and then again and again. He also stopped it to  
observe Minseok’s expression better.  
  
He had no doubts: the celebrity knew he was being filmed but didn’t say anything nor he stopped the whole thing.  
  
Luhan needed to talk to him as soon as possible. He watched a few more seconds of the video, just so he could climax, then he dressed rapidly and headed towards the door.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Luhan knew where was the recording studio where Minseok was working and so he stopped a cab to run there before the show started.  
  
There was no guards in front of the building and the receptions was a pretty girl, who immediately told him which floor was the one he was looking for.  
As soon as he reached the studio and tried to sneak into the backstage, a bodyguard as big as a gorilla stopped him.  
  
“Where do you think you are going?”  
  
Luhan unsheathed his best smile and answered, “Hi, I work for Minseok’s label and I need to see him as soon as possible. There are some major problems with his schedule. Tell him Luhan is here and I’m sure he will meet him.”  
  
The Chinese man thought he had been convincing, but the gorilla was still staring at him with no intention of letting him pass.  
  
Luhan decided that keeping acting was the best strategy. He took of his phone and selected a random number from his contacts list, while saying, “Okay. Don’t let me see him but, just so you know, you are going to be the one to blame if we can’t solve this mess. If you’ll lose your job, it’s gonna be your fault”  
The man sighed and rolling his eyes, then he turned and made Luhan gesture to follow him.  
  
Luhan breathed a sigh of relief; this had been even easier than he had though.  
  
The giant man showed him Minseok’s changing room and Luhan entered. The entertainer was having his hair done and when he realized that the other was in the room, he politely asked everyone to leave them alone.  
Minseok smiled. He was incredibly beautiful with is hair half done and still no makeup on his face.  
  
“Luhan, what a great surprise! What are you doing here?”  
  
“You knew it! You fucking knew it!”  
  
Minseok looked surprised at first, but when he realized what the other was talking about, he smirked like he had in the video. Luhan closed the door: he had a feeling that it was for the best.  
“Of course, I knew it. Thank god, you are not a spy or you would have been dead by now: you are not subtle at all. I thought about stopping the whole thing, but honestly it was too exciting” Minseok answered licking his lips.  
  
Luhan’s dick was suddenly very awake again. He literally ran towards the other to pin him against the wall and he didn’t waste a second before invading Minseok’s mouth with his tongue and put a hand down his underwear.  
  
Apparently, Minseok was liking their little chat as much as Luhan since the latter found him already half-hard and leaking with precum.  
  
Luhan closed his eyes, without moving his mouth away from Minseok’s one. His right hand was caressing the other veins while pumping the shaft and he used the left one to open the other jeans in order to have more space. Luhan could feel the entertainer’s breath going faster and faster and it was evident that even the kiss’s pace was hard for him to keep. It didn’t take long before he reached his climax, dirtying Luhan’s hand and his own stage clothes.  
  
Both of them were still catching their breaths and Luhan was ready to receive his own blowjob, or at least a handjob but someone knocked on the door screaming that the recording was starting soon.  
  
The two men looked each other in the eyes not exacting knowing what to do.  
  
Luhan was the first to broke the silence “Quickly?” he said full of hope.  
  
“Han, I have to go or they’ll found out”  
  
The younger sighed, defeated and still very horny. He knew the other was right.  
  
“Okay, okay. But just so you know, I have a closet full of funny stuff which is waiting for you at home”  
Minseok left a peck on his lips “Then, I’ll see you there later” he whispered into his ear before leaving the room. He only stopped on the door to make a sexy dance move caressing his own body and particularly his ass.  
  
Luhan whistled as he felt his hard dick twitching in his pants.  
  
He had a nice feeling about this, and not only about the night but also about him and Minseok. Maybe he could also stop with his job and open a sex shop, since he was already an expert.

  
Luhan closed the door after him before covering his bulge with the t-shirt and running away.  
And this was the beginning of a relationship full of love and kinks.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for exolimelight here
> 
> I'm not totally satisfied with this, but unfortunately I don't have the time nor the energy to re-write it OTL  
> I hope you enjoyed it!~


End file.
